Relationships of Raku Ichijō
Friends Chitoge Kirisaki Raku and Chitoge have a unique relationship because they were forced into becoming fake lovers by their fathers. On her first day at her new school Chitoge accidentally knees Raku to the ground, which results in Raku getting mad at her.Nisekoi manga; Chapter 1, page 12 This is where his nickname of "Gorilla" for her comes from. While they fought early in the series, Raku was able to relate to her. They both come from gang-related backgrounds, and as a consequence they both had trouble making friends because other students were too intimidated to talk to them.Nisekoi manga; Chapter 6, page 14-19 When Raku sees her having a hard time talking to people he gives her advice and information on the other students so she'll have an easier time talking to them. Although they still fight, their relationship gradually improves as they spend more time together. Due to Raku's kindness Chitoge's feelings for him have steadily grown stronger, and Raku's feelings for her are slowly growing as well. Chitoge's feelings for him have steadily grown stronger, and Raku's feelings for her are slowly growing as well. Towards the end of the anime, Chitoge finally realizes her feelings for Raku and admits she's in love with him. (Nisekoi chapter 49) Ever since she realized her crush on him Raku and Chitoge's relationship has become part of the plot of some chapters in the manga such as her wondering if she would even want to take her relationship with him further (Nisekoi chapter 51), or trying to get Raku to notice her. (Nisekoi Chapter 57)Raku on the other hand, is still confused about his true feelings for Chitoge. So far, Raku has considered Chitoge as his most valuable "best friend". A number of characters such as Shu, Tsugumi, Raku's father and Hana Kirisaki are all convinced that Raku has fallen in love with Chitoge, but Raku constantly deny this. In one scene, Tsugumi hooked Raku up to a lie detector machine in order to see if Raku does in fact love her mistress. At first, Raku unwittingly replied that he does love Chitoge (to prevent himself from getting hurt). Unfortunately however, the machine then beeped that what he said was sincere, Raku, in a fit of denial, shakenly said, "WHAT?! What the- it didn't react? The thing's faulty." Proving that he does have hidden feelings for Chitoge. In one of the most pivotal episode of the anime series entitled "Lottery", Raku even went so far as to sacrifice his chance of holding Onodera's hand in a Test of Courage, to go look for Chitoge after learning that she went missing in the woods. Kosaki Onodera Raku met Kosaki when they were children and could be the promised girl. They met again when they were both in middle school.Nisekoi manga; Chapter 39, page 11 Raku considers her to be his ideal woman and is in love with her. While Kosaki is in love with Raku as well, she is too shy to confess to him. Both of them are completely unaware that the feelings they hold for each other are mutual. Kosaki loves Raku because he is kind and caring. Like the other girls who like him, she can be jealous of him spending time with other girls. However, her jealousy never extends to the point of bloodlust like Marika or Chitoge. She often wonders whether Raku and Chitoge's "fake relationship" is actually developing into something more special. Both she and Raku become embarrassed when they say each other's first names, and they quickly revert to what they call each other regularly. Raku wants to spend more time with her but usually cannot because he is under watch by Claude or has to maintain the illusion that he and Chitoge are dating, but when he is given the chance he will take opportunities to go shopping with her or help her at her parents' Japanese candy shop.Nisekoi manga; Chapter 38, pages 7-10 Kosaki's best friend Ruri, who is aware of the situation, tries to put them into situations that will cause them to admit their feelings for each other. These situations normally fail for random reasons. Seishirō Tsugumi Raku and Tsugumi have a weird relationship. Tsugumi likes Raku unknown to anyone, even herself, and blushes whenever she's around him. One instance of this was when she and Raku were handcuffed together with "explosive rigged" handcuffs that explode when the handcuffed person's heart rate went up. Another time is when Raku compliments her, and she blushes uncontrollably. Paula McCoy constantly tries to help Seishirō confess to Raku, however it normally doesn't end too well for Raku. Ruri Miyamoto Ruri is the one who is always trying to bring Raku and Kosaki together. After Chitoge tells Kosaki and Ruri that she really isn't dating Raku, Ruri starts to put a lot of effort into getting Kosaki and Raku together. Her relationship with Raku seems to vary; she is sometimes on good terms with him, however when he misses an extremely obvious clue to Kosaki's feelings towards him, she gives him a piercing glare which confuses and scares him. Marika Tachibana Raku met Marika when they were young children, and is one of the possible "promise girls". She is also Raku's fiancée. When Marika was young, she spoke in the Kansai dialect of Japanese, and had extremely poor health.Nisekoi manga; Chapter 36, pages 2-6 Due to her health, she never had the chance to play with other children. One summer 10 years prior to the series, her father took her to a sanitarium in the mountains. There, she met Raku while he was climbing up a tree. Since she couldn't come outside to play, he came inside to play with her, bringing her all sorts of souvenirs he found in the mountains. His kindness made her fall in love with him. Her father took notice of this, and asked her if she wanted to marry him, which she did. Both Raku's and Marika's fathers made the engagement official shortly afterward. Marika is completely devoted to Raku, and is willing to change for him in any way.Nisekoi manga; Chapter 37, pages 15-19 She addresses him as "Raku-sama", and has taken drastic measures to make herself the perfect wife for him. These measures included learning to speak standard Japanese, growing her hair long, and learning how to cook.Nisekoi manga; Chapter 116, page 3-5 While Raku is impressed with everything she has done, he is frightened by her obsession with him. When Honda warns Raku that Marika may not have much time left, Raku wonders and worries about her health and tries to make her happy. Shū Maiko Shū has been best friends with Raku since their childhood. He is the first person who discovers that Raku isn't actually dating Chitoge. They are able to talk about anything together, and Shū was able to tell Raku about his feelings towards their teacher. Despite being friends, Shū frequently plays pranks on Raku that normally put him in bad situations. Despite this, Shū constantly helps Raku out by trying to get him with Onodera, knowing his friends feelings and giving his support. Enemies Claude Claude dislikes Raku. He is seen calling Raku a brat most of the time, only calling him by his name when talking about him as a target. Claude suspects that Raku isn't really after Chitoge, therefore, his relationship with Raku seems to be on very bad terms. Claude is constantly stalking Raku and Chitoge to see what they are really up to, looking for anything that seems to him to be a sign that they aren't really in love with each other. References Category:Relationships